All Fall Down
by Midsummer'sQueen
Summary: Sequel to LOT: Someone has stolen an important piece of the Book of the Dead and has begun to mess with the Grand Design of life and death. The gods of old are extremely unhappy about this, and so they call upon Malik and Amari to aid them in stopping the menace. But when the past comes back to haunt them both, nothing becomes certain. Fate has always been a funny thing...
1. The Fool's Day

**Disclaimer: Under all obviousness I do not own Yu-gi-oh. This plot has nothing to do with the show, respectively, though many elements will play off of it and other such works involving the stories and ideas of Egyptian Mythology.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One; <strong>_The Fool's Day _

Auron crouched on the white-washed steps of the Metropolitan Museum, the last life of a cigarette dwindling to ash in his equally white-washed fingertips. He brought the dying thing to his lips, forcing a spark of angry red to flare up in its core before it tumbled, defeated, to the ground at his feet. _Not yet,_ he had to keep telling himself, _just awhile longer._ His tapping foot wasn't getting the message.

Auron let out a disgruntled sigh, running a hand though his short fringe of spectral blonde hair so he couldn't reach for the talk radio resting at his hip instead. Just a few more minutes, he repeated. The timing had to be perfect, no matter how anxious he was. It had to be precise, otherwise all this careful planning had been a waste.

He allowed himself a rueful smile. What had made him come up with this crazy idea in the first place? He'd been asking himself the same thing for months now, and he found himself entertaining one thing in that entire time. It was painstakingly simple, really. Because he was bored. Really, that was all it boiled down to. It was so comical even he had to laugh at it. Here he was, about to throw the entire world for a loop and possibly into a downward spiral of chaos, all because of a spout of boredom. It was laughable. _He_ was laughable. Not that that was anything new. Not that that made any difference.

"Oi, Ghost Boy, come in Ghost Boy-" Quick as a lightning flash Auron scooped the black box up and brought it to his lips, smoke curling from in-between his teeth as they were bared in a carnal grin.

"I'm pretty sure I asked you not to call me that." He murmured into the mic. Static answered him before the voice returned with a wheezing laugh.

"You ask for a lot of things, but hey. You're the boss."

"What've you got for me, Deech," Auron asked in way of answer. The snickering continued on the other end, but Auron decided to give his second-hand the benefit of a doubt and blame the static.

"Everything's set up on our end, dude."

"Excellent." The carnal smile returned as Auron stood up and flicked away the remains of his cigarette. With a leisurely stretch he sighed into the summer air, taking a quick second to examine the stars before turning on his heel and walking down the deserted street. The first stage of his part of the plan would be simple: he would walk for a couple blocks, turn around down a back alley, and enter into the Met through a secluded entrance secured by his gang. Or would henchmen be the more appropriate term? A dark light flickered behind his milk-white eyes as he entertained the label in his mind, remembering his time as a Hunter and how fresh the experience had actually been.

It was hard to believe it had really only been less than two years since the terrorist group had disbanded and Shanti and he had been kicked back out on the street. Not intentionally, of course. It wasn't like Malik had known of their situation before they had joined up. It was more appropriate to say _his_ situation really, since Shanti still had a home back then.

Auron scowled, storing that thought away for a more convenient time. He had to work now. Besides, after tonight he and Shanti would have nothing more to worry about in the ways of security and shelter… and it would be such a simple task.  
>All he had to do was steal the Book of the Dead.<p>

"Oh my God, I'm so _late!_"

Yugi sat and watched as the blurred outline of his cousin raced around the room like a mini tornado on speed, ducking when a wayward snack pack went sailing over his head. He wasn't sure whether to be amused or nervous watching her dash about like a madwoman, so he settled on observing her work and ducking out of the way of the things she tossed about without regard for innocent bystanders.

"Mar, you should really calm down," he finally decided to say when a shoe came flying much too close to his forehead for any means of comfort. Amari stopped in her haphazard routine to flail her arms at him dramatically.

"Calm down? I'm gonna miss my flight!" she cried hysterically. "How can I calm down?"

"Okay, okay. What are you still missing?" he sighed, hands up in a defensive gesture when she raised her arm to throw something at him with intention.

"My passport," she answered before running back to the other side of the room to look in her purse for the millionth time in the last five minutes. When it didn't miraculously appear there she began opening the drawers in the kitchen, thinking maybe she'd left it with the silverware she hadn't even used. She continued mumbling as she rummaged. "Seriously, I just had it! How could I lose something so important? I'm going to miss this flight and it's all the fault of this stupid booklet with my picture in it. I know what I look like-"

"Amari?"

"What?" she whirled on Yugi, eyes bulging when she saw him holding it. She lunged for him, snatching it out of his hands.

"Where was it?" she demanded. Yugi pointed to the coffee table.

"You are a god among men." She told him.

"You're welcome," he answered, chuckling when she swooped down to give him a strong hug and a peck on the cheek. "You're really excited about this trip, aren't you?" he asked.

"Of course," she said, this time making sure the passport was in her purse where it belonged before gathering her things at the door. "I haven't been to Egypt since I left there to come live here. I'm anxious to know what's different." Anxious. That described the feeling churning in her gut perfectly. It had been with her since Ishizu had extended the invitation for her to visit with them that summer in their new house to help break it in. It was in the same neighborhood as her old home. Could she really go back, knowing that last time she had been there was for her parents' funeral?

Yugi must have read the inner turmoil on her face, because he let out a small sigh before enveloping her in a comforting hug.

"If you feel like you can't handle it, just come home." He told her. "I'm sure they'll understand if you have to leave earlier than expected. Three months is a long time." Amari returned the hug, showing him what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

"I know," she told him. "Everything will be alright. Besides, I want to see where they're living now. Ishizu is really doing well for herself." It was true. Since her exhibit had run its course in Japan, it had traveled all over the world and had become fairly popular. Now she was giving lectures all over the continent and even in parts of Europe on Egyptian history and mythology. Amari was really proud of her.

A beep emitted from outside, causing both to turn and stare at the front door. "Guess that's my cue." She said, squeezing him one last time. "I'll miss you." Yugi smiled, bending down to help her with her bags.

"Just make sure you call us every once in awhile." He told her. "I don't want to have to worry about you needlessly." Amari rolled her eyes as she threw her things into the back of Grandpa Mouto's car.

"Yes, mom." She deadpanned, earning from him a wry smile. She wriggled his hair and bent down so he could kiss her on the cheek.

"Miss you." He said. Grandpa beeped again. When Solomon was in a rush, everyone else knew they were extremely short on time. Amari hopped into the passenger seat and waved at him from the window.

"I'll tell them you said hello!" she called as they pulled away. Yugi smiled and watched as the car veered around the corner before slowly turning and heading back inside the Turtle Game shop. With a sigh he plopped back down onto the couch and switched on the TV. Already he was starting to feel a bit glum. He was glad that she was finally getting to visit her old home, but he could already feel the summer becoming boring without her.

Even across the terminal he was able to recognize her right away. She was facing him, but there were too many people in front of her to be able to pick him out clearly. Malik smiled to himself, taking the opportunity to sneak around to the side of her. She was so busy focusing on the crowds in front of her that she didn't even notice as he leaned in and tapped her shoulder. She whirled around, a smile lighting her features in a warm glow.

"Malik!" she greeted happily. He grin broadened in response, only to falter slightly when she barreled into him for a hug. "Can you believe it's been two years?" she asked as she pulled away. Malik fumbled with her luggage as she continued to rattle on without regard to whether he was listening or not. "We should go to the market later, and the oasis? Is it still there?" He had to tug her back to his side when she started to wander in the wrong direction.

"Calm down," he told her with a short laugh. "We aren't even out of the airport yet. We'll have time to sight see later." Amari huffed a sigh as she helped him load her things into the car. It took a minute for her to register something was different, her eyebrow quirking in surprise.

"No bike?" she questioned as she got into the passenger side. Malik rolled his eyes with a scoff as he started the vehicle and drove away from the airport.

"You think I could load all your crap onto the back of my bike?" he asked in turn. Amari made a face at him, arms crossed defensively.

"Well excuse me for being a girl," she grumbled. "Besides, I'd like to wear more than just two outfits the entire trip this time," Malik sighed at her not-so-subtle jab at the kidnapping he'd committed during his visit to Japan. She'd probably meant for it to be funny, but Malik would have loved to forget half the things that had happened then.

"Two whole years," she murmured as she watched the world outside her window go by in a blur. "And eight altogether since I've been back here…" Malik snuck a glance at her from the corner of his eye as she pressed her fingertips up against the glass as if in longing. "It's changed so much."

"You think so?" he asked, trying to make light of the suddenly dense atmosphere. His attempt went unnoticed as Amari completely ignored him, too enthralled by the sights and her own memories. Malik frowned but said nothing else. Maybe he should have let Rashid pick her up instead, after all.

"We're here." Malik mumbled after awhile, turning off the engine and stepping out of the car. Amari turned to ask what was up with him, but he was already unloading her things from the back. She sighed and stepped out of the car as well, following him inside.

Ishizu looked up from where she sat and offered her a pleasant smile. Amari grinned back, throwing her arms around her. "Ishizu!" she exclaimed. "I've missed you so much!" Ishizu returned the hug with a comforting squeeze.

"I'm so glad you decided to visit us," she replied, genuinely happy. "Have Malik help you bring your things upstairs, and I'll make something to drink." She looked over at Malik as she said this, lifting a delicate eyebrow as she watched him roll his eyes. "Did you two have a fight already?"

"No," they answered together, though Malik was more defensive in his reply. A smile tugged at Ishizu's lips in amusement.

"Okay, if you say so," she said, her tone slightly teasing as she shot Malik another look. Malik glared at her in turn as he pushed past her with the bulk of Amari's things. Amari followed close behind him, unaware of their silent conversation or Malik's mood.

"Where am I staying?" she asked as they ascended the steps. Malik lead her to a room at the far end of the hall, tossing her smaller bag on the bed and dumping her suitcase on the ground.

"It's a guest room," he spoke up as she looked around.

"Cute." She mused before meeting his stare. "What?" she asked. "You look mad about something."

"Nothing," he muttered, running a hand through his hair with a sigh. "You hungry at all? We should have something downstairs to snack on. We haven't gone shopping yet, though." He turned to head back downstairs, head ducked to avoid her gaze.

"Seriously, what is it?" she prodded, grabbing him by the arm to pull him back.

"Nothing!" he snapped back, tugging his arm away. Amari groaned and followed him.

"It's definitely something, or you wouldn't be like this," she insisted, chasing him back down the steps.

"Mar, if you keep bothering me I really am going to get mad," he called back, stopping at the bottom of the steps as he spotted Ishizu with the receiver in her hand, worry shrouding her face. Amari stopped short behind him, bumping into his back.

"What is it?" Malik asked. "Did something happen?" Ishizu placed the receiver back in its proper spot and put a hand to her head.

"I have to go to America," she told them. Amari pushed past Malik, eyes wide.

"America, why?" she asked.

"Her exhibit is showing there right now." Malik spoke up, shooting daggers in her direction. It took Amari a second before she realized she'd pushed him into the wall. She smiled sheepishly at him in way of an apology, but he turned his attention back onto his sister. "Something must be really wrong if they need you there personally."

"Yes, unfortunately." Ishizu sighed. "A very important part of the exhibit was stolen last night. I have to go there to assess the damage and give a statement to the press." She tried to smile at Amari, but her annoyance and disappointment easily shone through. "I'm sorry, Amari. I know you've just arrived, but I can't get around this."

"Don't sweat it," Amari replied, though she felt disappointment wash over her good mood as well. She'd been so excited to see her again and actually hang out without having to deal with bad omens and premonitions. "I'll just see you when you get back."

"I'll be there for a few weeks, at most, depending on how much damage was done to the rest of the exhibit and what I can salvage from it," she told them, turning away to search for something. "I'll leave a number in case you have to reach me and-" She paused, teetering back a couple of steps. Malik rushed forward immediately to steady her. Amari caught her breath as she noticed something flicker within her eyes. Gold flecks jumped out to her like a beacon, but before she could fully comprehend the change it was gone. A cold feeling washed over her. What was that?

"Ishizu, are you okay?" Malik asked as she found solid ground again. Her hand returned to her head as she moaned softly to herself.

"Strange," she mumbled. "I felt so dizzy all of a sudden. I must have moved too fast." The tension in Malik's shoulders slacked as he stepped back to give her room. Amari stepped closer to the two of them, uneasiness knotting her insides. After a couple more seconds Ishizu looked back to normal, but a new light filled her eyes and an idea came to formulation.

"I just had an idea." She spoke up, "Why don't I have you two accompany me? Amari's things are all still packed, and the expenses will all be paid for. We can make a holiday of it." Amari and Malik shared a look, both holding lingering feelings of concern.

"I'm going." Malik spoke up. "I'm worried you might work yourself too hard."

"I'm cool with it," Amari said. "Maybe I can sleep off the jet lag with more jet lag."

Ishizu shot each of them a smile in turn, clapping her hands together. "Excellent." She said. "I'll go call Rashid and let him know, then we can run to the marketplace and get things for dinner. We still need to celebrate your arrival, Amari." Amari smiled as Ishizu picked the phone back and began dialing. "This will be fun, just wait and see."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note; <strong>

**I'm back! Miss me? (: This is the sequel to my first Yugioh story, Like Old Times. I suggest that if you have not read that one, you do that first, since this one closely follows behind that one and a lot of elements in this story will stem from it. **

**As for the readers returning for more, thank you for your continued support! You guys are awesome. (:**

**That's all for now. This will be updated at a faster-ish pace once my finals are all done with. Which will be in about two weeks. **

**-M_q_**


	2. Culture Shock

**Chapter Two; **_Culture Shock_

After a long flight and a not so long trip to the hotel, Amari thought she was going to die. Never, in her entire life, had she felt so tired. Malik was also looking a bit worse for wear, but Ishizu seemed perfectly fine. _She must be used to trips like this. _She thought, flopping face down on the closest bed_. I could never get used to this. I'm never flying again._ She felt the pressure of a second body as someone sat down next to her.

"Ishizu already left for the museum." Malik said with a sigh, his knee briefly touching hers as she shifted her weight to look up at him. "We just got here and that woman is already on the move. Typical." He ran a hand through his hair, a flicker of worry passing through his eyes.

"You still worried about her?" Amari asked. Malik looked down at her, staring at her as if to say it couldn't be more obvious.

"Of course I am." He answered incredulously. "She works way too hard. She's constantly running around from one appointment to the next with hardly any time for herself in between. From that dizzy spell and the headache she had on the flight over I can only guess that it must all finally be catching up to her." He looked away for a second, rubbing a hand over his face and neck. "Of course I'm worried." He looked back down at her to see her grinning from ear to ear. "What's so funny?" he demanded.

"It's just nice to see how much you care about your family." She stated, head resting in her crossed arms as she stared up at him through her veil of dark hair. "It sounds like you've grown a lot closer. It leaves me at ease." Malik frowned, not really sure how to take that. "Anyway," she sighed, sitting up to stretch, "it's time for you to get out. I need to shower off the sweat of an eighteen hour plane ride, and then I wanna take a look around." She nudged him off the bed and towards the door.

"I thought you were tired?" He accused with a quirked eyebrow.

"That's why I'm getting a_ cold_ shower." She clarified. "Dinner is in two hours, so what's the point in sleeping now?" She doubted she would wake up in time for dinner if she slept now, anyway. Malik rolled his eyes, turning to leave, and Amari headed to the bathroom to undress. She felt so grimy from sitting in that plane for so long, and her limbs felt like her veins with full of lead instead of blood.

With a content sigh she let the freezing droplets rain over her, feeling better with each passing second the water cleansed her weary body. If she was honest with herself, she was really worried about Ishizu as well. She mulled over the memory of her near-fainting spell from a few days before, remembering the gold flecks in her normally blue irises with growing agitation. Had it been the trick of the light? Something within her rejected that theory completely. Amari had lived around magic for practically her entire life, and it didn't take much for her to suspect it again. But how, and why Ishizu? Did it have something to do with her exhibit, or the item that had been stolen? Come to think of it, Ishizu had never shared with them what the item had been.

As she thought she paused to glance down at her right wrist, now bare of the gold band that had adorned it for half her life. Amari sighed, finding she still missed its weight even though the last time she had worn the Sennen Bracelet was over two summers ago when she had given it back to the Pharaoh.

A sudden haze of tears clouded her vision as her loneliness in missing Rune resurfaced. The love she'd had for the ancient spirit was like the kind for her mother, but it went deeper than that. Rune was more than just a ghost of her past; in losing her she'd lost a piece of her own soul. Though the ache was not as terrible as when their connection had been forcefully cut from her banishment into the Shadows, pain still echoed where Rune's gentle presence used to be.

Amari turned the water off, heaving a sigh as the gooseflesh on her arms smoothed out. She shook her head to rid her thoughts of her loss, once again focusing on the cryptic gold flecks in Ishizu's eyes. She wasn't sure why they bothered her so much, but her gut instinct told her they were certainly not a detail to overlook. Malik had been closer to her at the time, but if he had also seen them he had not told her so.

_Maybe he thought he was seeing things,_ she thought as she wrapped the towel around her middle. _I'll ask him about it after dinner._

She was busy looking through her shirt drawer when she heard something being dropped behind her. Amari spun at the sound, her mouth falling open in terror as she saw Malik standing there. The thing that had been dropped was an ice bucket, something she would have found funny if she wasn't currently petrified.

"Get out!" she shirked, tightening the towel tighter around her front. Malik did no such thing, his face frozen in a look that surpassed shock and dove into the realm of pure horror. As he stood there Amari rushed back into the bathroom to grab a robe to secure around herself, the towel still beneath. She popped her head back out to see him still standing there, and she was about to yell at him again before she realized something was very wrong.

"Malik?" she called tentatively from around the doorway. She took an uneasy step towards him, but he still didn't move, his lips parted slightly as he choked on the scream wanting to leap from his throat. "Malik, what is it?" she asked, reaching out for him. The movement snapped him out of his daze, and he jumped back, bumping into the nightstand and knocking over the lamp. It bounced and clattered as it hit the ground, but it did not break. Malik clutched the side of his head, pupils dilating to the size of pin heads as his breathing took on a rapid pace.

"I did that." He croaked, his eyes fixed on her and unblinking in his terror. "I did that to you, didn't I?" A chill washed over her when she realized what he was saying. Her back had been exposed, and with it her scars. She raised a hand to her mouth, holding back an anguished gasp. Oh god, her scars! She had never wanted him to know!

"Malik…" she forced out his name through quivering lips and reached out for him again, but he moved back, this time avoiding the nightstand.

"_Don't touch me!_" Malik cried harshly, looking sick to the very pit of his stomach. His whole body trembled with the urge to retch. "How can you still want to be near me when I did that to you?"

"You didn't do that to me, Malik," she said, tears brimming in her eyes as she watched him begin to crack with guilt. "You didn't do that, Malik. Marik did." Both visibly flinched at the mention of that name, but Malik was already shaking his head furiously in protest.

"No, it doesn't matter that he was in control." He insisted. "It was still my hands, my desires. He was born from my hatred, remember? He _is _me."

"No he isn't!" Amari cried, hysteria creeping into her voice as panic rose. In response, anger bubbled in her chest. Her body shook from all the tension, but she tried her best to stay calm. "He might have been formed out of your anger, but he isn't you. He's a demon, and he's gone. He's been gone for two years now."

She took closer step towards him, and this time he did not retreat, though it looked like he wanted to. She could see he wasn't listening to her, at least not completely. She took his hands in hers, giving them a gentle squeeze. She had to get him to calm down. _She _had to calm down. Oh, why hadn't she locked the door? Why didn't she bring her things with her into the bathroom? "I promise you, Malik, I'm alright. These scars haven't bothered me since that time. They don't hurt me, and they haven't hurt me in a long time. They'll never hurt me again, just like _he _can never hurt me again." Malik pulled his hands away, unconvinced.

"I don't know," he mumbled, grabbing at the space above his heart and looking pained. "Sometimes I feel like he's still here, within me, waiting for me to grow weak again. I'm afraid of him, Mar. I hate to admit it, but I'm afraid of him. And now I know what he's done to you and…" Amari bit hard on her bottom lip, drawing blood in her frustration. He wasn't listening to her; he wasn't even hearing her.

"Listen to me!" she snapped, losing her reign on her anger. "He's _gone._ You banished that part of him to the Shadow Realm. He can't get out. Whatever you're feeling is just left over paranoia. Alright? Now, can I get dressed without you barging in again for God knows what?"

"Paranoia?" he demanded, his fear also quickly turning to anger at his defense. "How do you know that for certain? Marik isn't just another human soul! He has no soul!" His voice grew in volume till he was shouting, and Amari backed away from him with sudden uncertainty. "How do you know he was really banished? How can you be so sure he isn't just waiting for me to grow weak again so he can strike the final blow? Tell me! How are you so confident about this? How can you be so sure you're not just denying the fact he is still here?" He was shaking her now, hard enough to make her head ache. "Answer me!" She wasn't really scared, but she was frustrated. She began to cry.

Seeing her tears helped Malik to get a hold on himself, and he released her quickly. He turned his back to her, shoulders visibly shaking with pent-up emotions he wasn't going to let her see. Without a word he snatched the ice bucket up from off the floor and exited the room.

Amari deflated, collapsing on the bed with her head in her hands. Now that she had started crying she found herself unable to stop. How come he had to find out _this _way? Why hadn't she been more careful about hiding it? What the hell had he even come in for? If he hadn't come in without knocking, none of this would be happening. For a fleeting second her anger at him flared again, but it quickly faded when she realized the person she was really angry with was herself. Not only had Malik found out the one thing she'd been determined to keep a secret, she'd also managed to have a huge fight with him, instigated by her, all within the first few days of seeing him again. In a foreign country. Right before they were supposed to go sight-seeing.

"_God_." She spat though clenched teeth. "Why am I such an idiot? Now he might not go with me. I don't want to explore this place all by myself." With a heavy sigh she rubbed the remains of her tears off her face and ransacked her drawers for an outfit to wear. She was feeling tired again, exhausted from fighting. She could just wait to sight-see until tomorrow, but there was something compelling her to go explore _now_. Even if Malik wouldn't go with her she would still go out. It wasn't just that she wanted to, but she felt she _needed _to.

To her surprise Malik was waiting for her, lounging in one of the chairs in the lobby as if he owned the place, a scowl shadowing his expression and narrowing his lavender eyes into slits. Others milling about gave him a buffer zone of about three feet and whispered to each other. Amari couldn't understand what they were saying, but she had a few good guesses by their wary looks and the frowns tucked in the corners of their mouths.

"Hey." She spoke up weakly, and his eyes snapped to her. His expression softened by a fraction as he rose to his feet. He met her gaze for less than a heartbeat before looking to a scene behind her. He didn't look at her again.

"Ready to go?" he asked, but he did not wait for a real answer before turning to walk out the lobby doors. Amari followed behind him dutifully, dumbfounded by his decision to still accompany her. Shame squirmed in her gut, and she felt worse now for doubting him.

It was harder to keep up with him once they were out on the street. All this time she had thought Domino was crowded, but in New York City there was nowhere to step without landing on someone else's foot. Every other step she bumped into a stranger's shoulder, but most just ignored the impact as if used to the encounter. By the time they reached the end of the first block, Amari expected to see a bruise start to form. Malik, much like the residents of the city, hardly seemed to notice his brief encounters with the strangers' shoulders and elbows and trudged ahead at a fast, steady pace. He was already far ahead of her. Either he hadn't noticed she'd fallen behind, or he just didn't care enough to slow down.

"Hey, Malik!" she cried, afraid she might start to lose sight of him. "Malik, wait up!" For a second it seemed he hadn't heard her, but then he ran a hand through his bangs and stopped to lean against a store window. Amari ran to catch up, and she grabbed his hand before he could start off without her again. Immediately he snatched his hand away, but his glare softened when he saw the hurt shining in her eyes. He sighed.

"Sorry." He muttered. "I'm just… jumpy."

Amari said nothing for a moment, feeling both angry and sad. She didn't like this awkwardness forced between them all of a sudden. She wished they could just forget about the scars and the fight, but she knew that'd be impossible. She had to suck it up and face this head on, or else they'd never be normal.

"Yeah, I get it." She mumbled back, arms wrapped around her chest as she pretended to admire the merchandise inside the window. "Seeing that I'd hidden something like that from you like that must have really sucked… I'm sorry you found out that way."

"Amari-"

"It's just that I knew you'd react like that and you would blame yourself for it-"

"Mar-"

"I just didn't want you to suffer from my mistakes, alright? You might not agree with me but what happened then was not your fault. I was the one stupid enough to try to deal with him myself, and I was hurt from my own actions. You can't blame yourself for something I did!" He grabbed her by the shoulders, gentler this time, and forced her to look at him. She couldn't read his expression.

"Can I say something?" He asked. Amari nodded. "Good." He sighed. He still held onto her shoulders. "I don't blame you. I'm pissed you hid that from me, but I'm even more pissed you felt you couldn't trust me enough to tell me."

"Malik-"

"Shut up. You had your turn. Look, Mar, it's been two years since Battle City. _Two years_. Why did you feel such a need to hide it for so long?" Amari frowned, her heart constricting painfully in her chest. She knew how this must have looked to him. No wonder he thought she hadn't trusted him. She would have been angry, too. She turned her gaze to the sidewalk below them, too ashamed to answer.

Malik studied her for a moment, ignoring the other people who complained they were taking up walking space. She looked so pitiful, but he wondered how he must have looked to her that she would keep such a secret from him for so long. How had she even hidden it? Did her cousin know? Had the Pharaoh known? His grip tightened slightly on her in response to his own thoughts.

"Hey, love birds! You interested in a tattoo?" Malik's eyes snapped up to gaze over Amari's head to where the voice came from. He met a set of dazzling green eyes that froze him where he stood. Amari also looked over at the voice, her heart fluttering in her chest as she spotted an Egyptian youth. His head was shaved, and black eyeliner lined his brilliantly green eyes that lit up from his mischievous smirk. He winked at her, and she felt her face heat up in response.

"We're not, I-I mean…" she fumbled, pulling away from Malik quickly. Malik tore his gaze away from the boy to take in the deepening blush on her neck and ears, a strange sensation twisting his insides.

"We're not together in… that way." Malik answered at her aid. "And we're not interested in a tattoo." The boy shrugged his shoulders.

"Suit yourself." He answered. "I could have gotten you guys a great deal on matching tattoos… perhaps the ankh, or the shen?" He flashed them each a charming smile. "The idea of sharing eternity together is a sweet sentiment."

"Not interested." Malik answered firmly, steering Amari around so they could continue walking, but she pulled away from him again. The boy's shoulder shook in a silent laugh as he walked closer to them.

"Protecting your lady friend?" he asked, eyes locked on Amari's in amusement though he spoke directly to Malik. "Though I guess I'd be standoffish, too, if my partner was as cute as her." His smile grew wider as her blush deepened. Malik frowned. There was something about this whole situation that he wasn't feeling right about. He wanted to get away from this man, whoever he was, but Amari seemed less inclined in doing so.

"Why do you two come in and have a look around?" the boy asked. His gaze locked solely on Malik's, a flicker of gold hitting his irises as he spoke. "I'm sure you'll find something you need if you do." Malik stumbled back, grabbing Amari's wrist as he did so.

"Hey!" she cried as he pulled her away. "Malik, stop!" He didn't listen, instead walking faster as a chill ran down his spine. The alarm bells in his mind blared as soon as he saw those gold flecks. They needed to get away from that man. Now.

He turned once to glance back at the boy, his jaw clenching as he saw his calm smile. He lazily lifted a hand in farewell, eyes calculating. His lips parted in a single, silent phrase that made Malik break out into a fast run, all the while dragging a protesting Amari with him.

"You can't run from Fate, Malik Ishtar."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Derp derp derpderpderpderp.  
><strong>

**Sorry this is taking forever. I'll be back soon, I promise.  
><strong>

**-M_q_  
><strong>


	3. Long Walk Home

**Chapter Three; **_Long Walk Home  
><em>

Amari rubbed warily at her wrist as she sat alone at a table for four and waited for the others to arrive. Malik hadn't let go of her, or had stopped running, until they were back at the front lobby of their hotel. Not five minutes later they received a call from Ishizu telling them to dress up and meet her at a restaurant called _Le Chien Noir _for dinner with her and an unspecified third party. Malik was currently hiding in the bathroom, waiting for his sister and her friend to show up so he wouldn't have to be alone with her a second longer, something Amari was unsure whether to be happy or irritated about.

_This is dumb._ She thought as she tapped her unwrapped fork against her open menu_. This night is dumb. Coming to America with them was dumb. Accepting their _freaking _invitation to come home was dumb. _She sighed to herself, slouching forward with her chin propped up with her palm. She bit the inside of her cheek as tears once again crowded the back of her throat_. And I'm dumb for letting my guard down. I really hate myself right now…_

At the thought of her scars she imagined them burning like they did whenever Shadi wanted her attention for something. She knew it was only a memory brought on by her feelings. Shadi had not contacted her since her part in the final battle was over. Her scars had been nothing but scars for years now.

She thought about him sometimes, wondered why he'd healed her in the first place. She still had so many questions regarding the events of Kaiba's tournament. So many things were unclear to her, even today. Why had it been up to her to make that choice? What exactly was the power of the Sennen Bracelet that only Rune could use it? And if that were true, how had _she_ been able to activate it? Many nights she stayed up with these thoughts, chasing their answers in circles that only led to more questions. Her tapping increased along with her irritancies as the questions returned swiftly to the front of her mind. She tried to tell herself it didn't matter anymore, but she could feel in her gut that wasn't true. The questions always nagged at her, taunted her, challenged her to find the answers. It was really bothersome to think about.

Amari stood when she spied Ishizu weaving her way through other diners to their table, her arm linked loosely with that of a man with broad shoulders and a mane of crimson hair. He was fairly tall, so much so Amari had to tilt her head some to look him in the eyes. They were confident eyes, that of a businessman, but they weren't unkind. When he caught her eye he smiled broadly at her, his teeth contrasting against his dark goatee.

"Amari," Ishizu greeted, "I'd like to introduce you to the owner of the museum, Mr. Ezra Ramses. He's also a good friend of mine and the main benefactor to my exhibit." At her introduction the man took Amari's hand in a firm grip. It wasn't an overpowering grip, which she was thankful for since her wrist still hurt from Malik's forceful retreat.

"My," he greeted with raised eyebrows as they went to sit. "I thought you said you had a brother, not a lovely younger sister!" The chuckle he let out was charming, and Amari felt her face flush under the sudden compliment.

"I-I'm not her sister." She stammered quickly in embarrassment. "I'm just a family friend staying with them for the summer." Ishizu nodded in agreement, but Amari didn't miss the small drop at the corner of her mouth and it caused a small twinge of guilt to flutter in her chest.

"Ah, I see, I see." Mr. Ramses said, unwrapping his napkin with a flick of his wrist before settling the cloth square on his lap. "Well, all the same I'm glad you could join us for dinner… but I was certain you said your brother was coming?" He directed his attention to Ishizu, who mirrored his movements before lifting her glass for the waiter to pour water into.

"He'll be here soon, if he isn't here already." She replied with a calm smile. She looked to Amari, lifting a delicate eyebrow. "I thought he would have come in here with you. I'm surprised." Amari felt her ears begin to burn, and she looked down at her menu to avoid either pair of curious eyes.

"Err, well," she mumbled. "He's…" Before she could finish Malik approached the table and sat down next to her without a word. Amari tried to catch his eye, but instead he turned his head to purposefully shut her out. Amari sighed, meeting Ishizu's surprised glance instead. Amari shrugged her shoulders at her and rolled her eyes to try to mask the tension between them as a petty argument, but Ishizu's pursed lips told her plainly she hadn't hidden anything. She didn't need the Necklace to tell her a conversation was in her very near future.

"You must be Malik, then." Mr. Ramses greeted Malik with a smile and extended his hand across the table. "Very nice to meet you at last. I've heard a lot about you from your charming sister." Malik forced a smile and shook the man's hand.

"Likewise." Malik replied, the lines around his mouth taut in fake pleasantry. "Not to sound rude, Mr. Ramses, but is there any specific reason why we were invited to this business dinner?"

"_Malik._" Ishizu hissed in warning, but Ezra waved off her tone with the back of his hand.

"Actually, I'm glad you asked that." He said, lifting a glass of freshly poured wine to his lips. "When I said your sister has told me much about you, I wasn't exaggerating. From what I hear you're a very bright young man. You're well versed in your history and lore, and you have capable leadership skills." Amari didn't miss the small twitch in the corner of Malik's mouth. "What I'm trying to lead up to is this, Mr. Ishtar: I would like you to come internship under me, in my museum. You'll be paid, of course, and you'll work along with my son. Normally I would pick a history or business major fresh from college for this position, but from all the praise your sister has given to you, plus the exceptional family genes," He paused to wink playfully at her, "I feel you'd be most suited for this apprenticeship." He offered another broad grin and lifted his glass in a toast-like gesture. "So, what do you say? Are you interested in the job?"

Malik sat in silence for a moment, appearing rather stunned.

"That… that would be great, Mr. Ramses, thank you!" he said, his own broad smile unfurling slowly from his lips, one that this time was not completely forced. "Really, thank you!" Amari sat back in her seat, also rather stunned. What did this mean? Was he going to stay in New York, then?

She glanced over at him, drinking in the light atmosphere around him. She realized, with a small sinking feeling in her chest, that this was the happiest she'd seen him since they'd met again. He really wanted this, it seemed. She moved her gaze to her glass, watching the rest of the conversation through a distorted view. Her mind was fractured, her freshly hurt feelings warring with her want to be happy for her friend and another emotion she couldn't find the strength to name. She slumped in her seat when the waiter returned, ordering her meal in a soft and somewhat solemn voice. Malik glanced her way curiously, and she forced herself to straighten and offer him an encouraging smile. He turned away again without returning the gesture. Amari decided she couldn't do this anymore.

"I'm going to the bathroom." She mumbled, getting up from her seat. Ishizu looked over at her with concern, but Amari shook her head to fend her off. She just wanted to be alone right now. As she left the table she heard Mr. Ramses offer another roar of a laugh at something Malik said. She steeled against it as she stomped in the opposite direction of the restrooms, right out the door and onto the street.

_I just need some air._ She thought as she walked briskly back down the sidewalk._ I'll just go for a quick walk to clear my head, and I'll go right back. _She wrapped her arms around herself, carefully sidestepping a woman on her cell phone and a group of businessmen simultaneously. She was getting better at avoiding shoulders at least, even if she still wasn't skilled at avoiding fights. She slowed her paced with a sigh, stopping to lean against a back alley wall. She looked down the small crack in the buildings. It reminded her of Domino. It made her miss Yugi.

"Hey, are you alright?" A voice called from the front of the alley. Amari snapped her eyes open to look in the direction of the voice. A boy about her age stood there, his strawberry-blonde mop of hair haloed by the streetlights behind him. His face was silhouetted in shadow, but she could tell his was in great shape. He was as tall as Malik, if not even taller, and there was a hint of muscle under his graphic tee-shirt. "It's dangerous to hang out in these back alleys. You never know who might be lurking there. A girl like you is easy pickings."

Amari pushed off the wall, annoyed but also a bit amazed. He looked white, but he was speaking to her in impeccable Arabic. She approached him warily, her mind wandering back to the boy at the tattoo shop. There were many coincidences happening today. It was making her nervous.

"A girl like me?" she asked, a little annoyed by the comment. The boy shrugged, making room for her to come back out into the open.

"You reek of tourist." He replied easily, shoving his hands into his jean pockets. "Thugs love tourists. They're too busy looking at everything to notice they're being had. And if they happen to be on a long vacation," he shrugged, "well, let's just say it takes a bit longer until someone realizes they've gone missing." Amari gulped, looking nervously behind her as if someone really was waiting to pounce out at her. She quickly moved out of the alleyway's opening. She'd already had enough experience with kidnapping.

"Uh, thanks for the advice." She said. The boy shrugged again, fishing a lighter and a pack of cigarettes from his back pocket.

"You got a name?" he asked, hitting the pack against his palm. Amari watched him bite a filter between his teeth in mild fascination.

"Amari." She replied. The lighter lit his face and palms with a soft, orange glow. He took a long drag of his cigarette, blue smoke trailing out of the ash, before letting it come back out of his lungs. It escaped from his mouth, transforming into an ugly gray cloud.

"Anthony." He offered, his name blowing away the rest of the smoke like a magic spell. He offered the cigarette to her. "You want a drag?"

"Uh, no. Thanks." She answered, hands raised in a dismissive gesture. He put the filter back in his mouth, the tip drooping near his chin.

"You got a place to go, Amari?" he asked, jamming the pack back in its proper place. Amari looked down at her feet.

"I was at a dinner party," she sighed, "but it was obvious I wasn't wanted." She leaned up against the wall, her eyes still planted to the ground. Anthony glanced sideways at her, releasing another tendril of smoke from between his lips.

"I find that hard to believe." He commented, jerking his chin at her. "No one would ignore a pretty girl like you when you're wearing something that nice." He swept his free hand over her dress. It was simple, but there was an elegance to the pencil skirt design and the way it shifted from black to blue in the street light. She blushed at the compliment.

"Yeah, well, I really don't want to go back, otherwise." She said glumly. "It's too… uncomfortable. I'm too out of place." Anthony leaned on the wall next to her. He flicked half an inch of ash off the end of the burning paper, and she watched the red embers fall.

"Then don't." he said. "Simple as that."

"Not, it's not simple as that." She snapped, suddenly annoyed again. "I still have to face them. And besides, I…" she shifted nervously, and Anthony raised a sculpted eyebrow at her. She mumbled the last part, embarrassed. "I don't know how to get to the hotel by myself." Anthony offered her a sly grin.

"Is that all?" he chuckled. "You must be fresh off the boat then, huh?" Her flush deepened at his teasing, and she glared at him to make up for it. "Okay, okay, don't make a face like that." He relented, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll guide you back to wherever. What's the name of the hotel you're staying at?"

Amari stayed quiet for a moment. Gramps always said she was too trusting for her own good, and that observation had held up for most of her life. She glanced up at Anthony from the corner of her eye, waiting for her answer. Still, there was something about him that just felt… nice. Safe. She felt she could trust him.

"The Luxor." She finally said. Anthony nodded, tossing the filter onto the floor to trample under his foot.

"My dad owns a few rooms there." He said. "Usually he offers it to important guests. I stay there sometimes when I want to get out of the house." He grinned again. "Or if I have a girl over."

"Don't get any ideas." She said dryly, but she offered him a smile in return. He laughed.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He promised with a shake of his head. He pushed off the wall. "Come on, I'll get a cab." He said, clasping her shoulder. She jumped with a gasp, jerking away from him. He held his arms up in surprise, eyes widened in shock.

"Christ! What? Sorry, did I hurt you?" he asked. Amari forced her breathing to stay normal as her heart pounded painfully in her chest, cold sweat dripping down her neck. Her scars were burning, and this time it did not feel like her imagination.

"N-no, sorry." She stammered, forcing a small smile through the already subsiding pain. "I just didn't expect it, that's all." Anthony stared at her for a moment longer before turning to hail a cab. Amari wrapped her arms around herself tightly, shivering as the lack of heat left her with a sudden chill. She thought she felt a pair of eyes trained on her back, but when she turned all she saw were shadows creeping out of the alley's opening. Anthony opened the cab door for her and ushered her inside.

The second they passed through the revolving doors Ishizu descended upon her, grabbing her by her shoulders with fury in her eyes.

"Why did you leave like that?" she cried, shaking her. "Do you know how worried we were? We thought something had happened!" Amari grimaced, tensing in her grip.

"I'm sorry." She said meekly. "I-I just wanted to get some air. I wasn't feeling well."

"You could have called!" she snapped, pulling her into a tense hug. "You didn't even say anything…"

A lump formed in the back of Amari's throat, and she returned the hug unsteadily.

"I'm sorry." She repeated, throat tight as she tried not to cry. Ishizu pulled away from her, her eyes a bit softer.

"Just… warn me next time." she sighed, rubbing her temples when she let go of her. "I'm responsible for you on this trip, remember. You're still a minor, Amari."

_Only for another week._ She wanted to retort, but she kept her mouth shut, knowing the extent of Ishizu's worry. Anthony coughed awkwardly behind her, and she suddenly remembered him. She tuned to gesture in his direction. "Uh, Ishizu, this is Anthony. He paid for my cab to get back." Anthony raised an eyebrow at her.

"I thought you were paying me back for that." He said. Ishizu sighed.

"I'll pay for it." She said. "Thank you, Anthony…" she trailed off as Malik and Mr. Ramses came through the doors. They slowed their pace as they approached, Mr. Ramses looking at Anthony in mild surprise.

"Ant! I thought you had a party to go to tonight." He said. Anthony shrugged, meeting Amari's eyes rather than the older man's.

"I rescued a lost sheep on my way." He said with a small wink at her. Amari looked away first, feeling awkward. Ishizu was looking at her funny. They would have a lot to talk about later, that was for certain.

"I see, so you found her then." Mr. Ramses answered with a slow nod. "Well, no better time to meet than in the present, right? I guess this could be considered fate." He crossed the room to throw an arm over him, Anthony appearing a bit uncomfortable. "This is my youngest son, Anthony." He said to the group. "He's the one I mentioned would be interning alongside you, Malik. He's a good kid, smart, charming-"

"Dad, enough." Anthony grumbled, attempting to push the man's arm off. All it got him was a ruffle of his hair. Amari couldn't help herself but to grin at the red flush burning his ears. Let him know what it felt like to be teased. She felt Malik's eyes trained on her, but when she turned to look at him he was already addressing his new employer's son.

"Thank you for helping her back." He said to Anthony. "I hope she didn't get you into any… trouble." He glanced back at Amari as he said this, causing heat to rise back to her face. How dare he! Not only was he acting like she was some lost child, he was making her out to be a magnet for trouble.

_It's not like half that trouble wasn't your fault!_ She wanted to yell, but Anthony beat her to saying anything. He shot Malik a sly grin, but the hardness in his chestnut eyes told Amari he was just as annoyed as she was.

"Not at all." He insisted. "Actually, she's quite the delight. You'd know that if you paid more attention."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Malik snapped, fists clenching dangerously. Anthony shot his hands up with a slight shrug.

"I'm just saying that maybe if you were a bit more observant you'd realize she'd quite a catch. If I were as lucky as you I'd hold onto her and not let her go. Though I guess, if you're not willing to step up I could always take her off your hands." He turned to look at her, his smile hard in his anger. "What'd you say, Mar? Want to share a room together?" Malik took a step towards him, but Mr. Ramses got between them before he could swing.

"Anthony, apologize!" he roared, surprising Anthony and Malik both.

"What?" Anthony asked in utter bewilderment. "Dad, why should I-"

"_I did not raise my son to act this way!"_ Ezra bellowed, gaining the attention of everyone in the lobby. "These people are our guests. You will apologize to them."

"But-"

"_Now,_ Anthony."

Anthony growled, rubbing angrily at the back of his neck. He bowed his head to stare at the ground and took a moment to collect himself before looking back up at Ishizu first.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Ishtar. I was very rude." He said. Ishizu smiled back at him, but there were tight lines around the corners of her mouth.

"I'm alright, Anthony." She insisted with familiarity. "Though, I think that apology should be directed more towards Amari rather than myself." Anthony immediately turned to face Amari, sincerity in his eyes as he stepped closer to her. She also stepped closer to him, not thinking much of it. She saw Malik tense in the corner of her eye, but she opted to ignore him. He deserved it, after ignoring her all evening.

"I'm sorry." He told her earnestly. "My plan backfired, I guess…"

"It's fine." Amari said, the awkward feeling returning when she realized what he was trying to do. "But I think you misinterpreted what I'd said earlier." Anthony grimaced, leaning just a bit closer so they couldn't be overheard anymore.

"So then, that jerk isn't your boyfriend?" he asked in hushed tones. Amari shook her head. "Damn." He sighed, rubbing his neck again. "I really fucked up then, huh?" She laughed at that, surprising those who could not hear them.

"Yeah, a little." She admitted, softer.

"Well, I don't like him much anyway, so I'm glad I was able to still piss him off some. You know, even if I just said that to get at him, that offer I made can still stand." Amari raised an eyebrow at him.

"I thought you said you wouldn't dream of it?" she accused. He offered her a wolfish grin.

"You never know." He answered. He winked once and stepped back, turning to Malik with a more hostile expression. Malik returned it tenfold, making Amari feel a bit uneasy. Anthony stepped up to him, hoping to intimidate him with his sleight difference in height.

"Sorry." He said coldly, sticking his hand out in front of him. "We cool now?" Malik glared at him, ignoring the hand, and crossed his arms over his chest. They stayed like that for a tense moment before Anthony finally clicked his tongue and walked past him, muttering an intelligible word. Amari watch him walk out with a small frown on her face. She heard Ezra sigh and turned to see him shaking his mane of a head.

"That boy…" he trailed off, looking at the three of them in turn with his own apologetic smile. "Be certain I'll talk to him when I see him next. I honestly don't know what's gotten in to him lately."

"Thank you, Ezra." Ishizu said with a nod. "There was no true harm done. For now, though, I think it's best we all retire for the evening." She glanced to Amari as she said this, and Amari shrank back a little. Obviously this did not include her.

"Right then, I'll see you bright and early tomorrow to go over the paperwork with you." Ezra said with a small salute. "Goodnight, all. We have a busy day ahead of us."

When he left, Ishizu turned without a word to the elevator. Amari went to follow her when she felt a hand on her arm pull her back.

"We can take the stairs." Malik told his sister, already dragging Amari towards the opposite side of the lobby. Amari shot Ishizu a pleading look, but the older girl pointedly ignored it as she called out, "Don't take too long." Before the doors slid shut. Amari gulped audibly. Stupid siblings and their gang-up routine. Her only hope would be to race Malik up the steps before he could bite her head off.

"Hold it." Malik snapped the second she strode ahead of him. She flinched, stopping where she stood on the steps and clenching the railing in anxiousness. Malik ascended the step below her, his hardened eyes trained on her paling face. "You want to tell me what the hell happened in there?" he asked, an edge to his voice she easily recognized. Her stomach clenched. He was trying to boss her, like he'd done when she was in his custody. Well, tough luck for him, but she was not his prisoner this time around. She did _not _have to put up with this.

"You were there. I don't need to explain anything." She answered in a snooty tone before continuing up the steps. He reached out to take hold of her wrist, and she turned back to look at him with a glare.

"You went home with a stranger!" he snapped. "Are you really that stupid? We're in an unknown city! He could have kidnapped you! Or worse!" Amari yanked herself out of his grip, gnashing her teeth in a sudden flare of anger.

"The only one who's ever wanted to kidnap me is you, remember!" she shouted back. "Ant is a good guy, okay? All he did was help me get back to the hotel safely! He was kind to me, unlike _some _people!" Malik's eyes widened at the comment, appearing genuinely taken aback. When he was able to recover, his eyes darkened.

"So what, is that all it takes for you to go with someone? For them to be _nice_ to you?" he bit, fists shaking. "Is that why you looked so close to him them after knowing him for, what, and hour? Tops? It shouldn't take long to get you into a hotel room with him then, huh?" Before she could stop herself, she backhanded him across the face. All her anger, all her frustration came rushing to the surface, colliding with tears in the back of her throat. She was at her limit.

"I hate you!" she shouted. "I hate you! I hate you! I _hate_ you!" Malik looked up at her, fury and something worse in his piercing eyes. He pushed her against the wall, his fingers digging into her shoulder as he shook with rage.

"Fine." He growled, his voice low and trembling. "Do what you want. Let him take advantage of you. Just don't expect me to be there to help you in the end." He let go, going past her with heavy footsteps. She watched him as he went, tears blurring her vision as the events of the day finally crushed her. She covered her face with the back of her arm, exhausted. She just wanted to go home.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note;<strong>

**Haha wow 2 updates in a year that's pitiful. Sorry guys. I really didn't expect to be away for that long! I hope you still want to stick with me, whoever's left, at least. I'll try to be better about my updating now that my hiatus is over. Sorry! Again!**

**-M_q_**


End file.
